Gambling our Love
by HellionBlade
Summary: She was willing to risk it all for him. Blair and Chuck's summer after season five.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a gift to my girlfriend for her birthday._

_Today May 18th (London Time) I present my take on what will happen in the summer after the finale. It's a small gift that I hope she loves._

* * *

**Prologue**

There lay all her chips. She was willing to risk it all for him, her bet in a tall pile of money she deemed worthless without him. She could win or lose all that money, but either way, the only loss she'll feel is if he walked away right now. She wouldn't give up though. She finally knew what she wanted, she wanted him. And as Blair Waldorf, she planned to get what she wants.

"I lost myself," she admit. "I wasn't Blair Waldorf without you..." she thought back to the night she ruined Dan's event. The night he told her she'd lost herself, and she had.

"Don't," Chuck looked at her chips, his business mind already calculating the potential loss. "It's not worth it," he advised

"You are," Blair expressed as she held his hand from drawing back the money. "You're the only thing I can't afford to lose," her eyes determined to prove her point no matter the cost.

He turned his hand in hers and held it tightly. He nodded and watched nervously for her as the dealer dealt him a card.

_Ten._

Blair got her card.

_Six._

Dealer's hand

Eight.

Chuck got another ten.

Total T_wenty_.

Blair got a five.

Total _Eleven_.

Chuck watched as she didn't seem to care. She smiled to him happily as the dealer asked him what to do.

"Hit?" the dealer asked.

Chuck shook his head, and waved his hand for no more cards, more interested in Blair's options right now.

"Madam?" The dealer turned to her.

She was risking it all, and all she had was an eleven. Basic strategy suggests she doubles down, but all her money was already on the table. Money that he can double. Money he'd risk right now to be with her, and before he even thought about it, he easily called for her.

"Double Down," Chuck pushed his money towards her box, matching her bet.

"Chuck?" she turned to him surprised, a small smile playing on her lips. She can easily hit, draw two cards in case the next card was too small.

He didn't reply though, he himself as surprised by this decision as she was, but he knew what he wanted and he knew who he wanted to share that with.

The dealer drew a card.

_Three_.

Total_ Fourteen_.

Chuck sucked in a breath, and despite herself, Blair worried now. Not for her money, but for Chuck's. The dealer had to draw until 17, but with an eight, all he needed was a ten.

The dealer drew a card for himself.

_Eight._

Total _Sixteen_.

Chuck's heart was racing, calculating the possibility of the dealer drawing any cards from an ace to a five. Cards that could easily give the dealer the win.

Next card.

_Ten._

Bust.

* * *

_If you do review, could you wish my Girlfriend a happy birthday as well._

_Thank you,_

_Adrian._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who wished my love a happy birthday. To show my appreciation, I'm updating now, sooner than planned._

_-Adrian_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The elevator doors barely parted as two very happy brunettes rushed past people, hand in hand in laughter. They finally arrived at his room, his pockets over flowing with cash that he had to empty to find his key card.

He handed wads of cash over to the girl as he searched his pockets for the key. The girl watched as he happily dug out the money to find the key. His smile reaching his eyes in a ways she hadn't seen in a long time. A smile she helped place on his face. With that thought she leaned up and kissed him, grasping the money they just won in her hands and stepped closer against him.

His hands stilled from finding his card as they pulled her even closer. He could barely remember the last time they'd kissed before that dreadful accident. Though this was different, this was filled with passion he'd long missed.

Her eyes fluttered open as he pulled away momentarily. He leaned down to kiss her again but she stilled.

"Chuck," she breathed, and nudged her head behind him.

"Having fun?" Jack asked leaning against the open door frame as he watched them.

"Jack," Chuck nodded. He forgot all about the uncle he shared his room with.

"Quitting while you're ahead," his uncle, not so much asked as he noticed the money they had now.

"Exactly," Blair smirked as she pulled away. "I should go," she admit, realizing that if this was going to work they can't rush.

Chuck nodded, as she gave him back his money. She had her half in her bag and happily strutted away. He kept watch on her as she reached the end of the hall and waited for the elevator.

Jack peaked from behind Chuck, tilting his head as he admired Blair as well. He was still a man after all. "I could have shared," he joked aloud, but Chuck barely heard him as Blair turned her head and smiled one last time before entering the lift.

* * *

Blair entered her mother's and Cyrus's apartment. She slipped off her heels to keep quiet, recalling how strange it was to live with her mother again. Speaking of which...

"Blair?" Eleanor called as she and Cyrus were enjoying a midnight snack. "I thought you went to sleep hours ago," she recalled her daughter earlier departure from dinner while sipping her decaf tea.

"Mother, yes well I had a call from Jack about Chuck," she explained, her smile evident on her face.

"How is Chuck?" Cyrus asked, knowing all about the Bass debacle.

"He's great," she couldn't tame her smile, but honestly couldn't really talk about anything right now. She feared jinxing it, or even worse, a reality that everything that her night hasn't happened. It was too good to be true, but for now she'll indulge. "Good night," she excused herself, vaguely hearing her mother saying that they should all get some sleep. Her mind already imagining how their reunion would be like.

* * *

The next morning felt like a dream. Her eyes drifted to her purse, and her hand absentmindedly reached over to check. Her purse practically burst open to reveal the money she barely managed to stuff into her small purse.

She reached up to touch her lips; they still tingled to the thought of having kissed him again. She couldn't help it anymore; she had to see him again. She dialled his hotel.

"Bonjour, vous avez atteint l'Hôtel de Crillon. Comment puis-je vous aider?"

"Could you connect me to Chuck Bass. Room 1805." She spoke into her phone almost giddily.

"Je suis désolé. Monsieur Bass a déjà extrait Madame." Her mind stilled at his response. He checked out already? She could barely respond to the gentleman asking if there was anything else he could help her with.

"No, Merci" she hung up in shock.

Chuck Left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for reviewing._

_My updates shouldn't ever take longer than a week. Though I have a lot going on, I'll try my best to keep my updates frequent._

_-Adrian_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Chuck sighed as Blair disappeared behind elevator doors. He missed her, he wanted her, but he couldn't allow himself to interchange the happiness of winning with that of her return. Success and Blair are two different things. Blair was an accomplishment, but it's never been the only one he's gone after. He needed to keep his focus on his current goal.

"You seem to be getting a lot of visitors today huh chuck?" Jack commented, but before Chuck could even figure out who he was talking about, his step brother appeared.

"Eric?" chuck questioned as the short blonde walked up to him with a hug.

"Chuck! Why didn't you call when you got to Europe?" Eric scolded, though Chuck bass's affairs are anything but secretive anymore. Gossip Girl has been double timing all his actions, and Blair's since Serena's fallen off the grid.

"Shall we continue the bromance inside?" Jack gestured, knowing that this visit was more than just pleasure.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked as he grabbed a glass of scotch and presented it to the boy. Despite Eric's habits, and his usual happy facade, chuck could tell there was something wrong.

"I wanted to see you, and... maybe ask if you've heard from Serena?" Eric's voice turned hopeful at the end of his question. A habit that never failed to twist chuck's arm to offer the answer the boy wanted to hear. He regretfully couldn't lie to him either.

"Not at all in the past week," Chuck shook his head no. "I haven't exactly been in touch with anyone though," he added, hoping he didn't hurt the boy he's learned to be protective of over the years.

"I wanted to go back, but with the whole Bart thing... how are you doing with that?" Eric asked considerately.

"My father cut me out of the company, so I'm planning to take him down," he explained simply.

"Harsh, then again... it's Bart," Eric knowingly stated as he sipped his drink. "Mom and Rufus are over too,"

"I'm sorry," Chuck knew how close the boy was to the man. He was definitely the closest thing he's had to a father.

"Jenny's already gone back to spend the rest of her summer there," he casually added, having been living with her in London.

"You could stay here," Chuck tried to catch on to what Eric wanted. He wasn't exactly direct. Thought this time seemed to be an exception.

"Actually, I was planning to go find Serena," he admit. "Think you can hire the Investigator?"

"Unfortunately Andrew is no longer someone I trust, nor are his services available from prison,"

"Oh right," Eric remembered reading about the man in the paper regarding Bart's return.

Chuck couldn't help recognising Eric's current predicament. Alone. His family no longer as they were when he left. It's like he didn't have one anymore. His mother is barely the same woman he's gotten close to in the past couple of years. His father never really a man he trusted. Rufus and Jenny were no longer his family. To Eric, Chuck was the only family he had. Especially with Serena gone.

"Maybe I should help you look for her," chuck offered. "I have no business here anymore," Chuck offered.

"I'm flying back to Australia tomorrow," Jack reminded Chuck. The plan was to buy out a small portion of bass industries, in Jack's case its Bass Australia, which has its own share distribution in Australia, and for Chuck it's still a matter of increasing his profits, which he's made enough of to see a hefty profit when dealing with short term stock exchange.

"Then it's settled, we leave tomorrow morning."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for reviewing._

_Sorry I haven't Updated in a while._

_-Adrian_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Chuck grimaced as he had to fly Delta back to New York. A fully booked flight where he'd have to endure 9hours flying economy. He had to admit, with his current predicament he rather did spare his wallet, but he was still a Bass.

"Thanks Chuck," Eric mumbled, snapping his step brother out of his complain-filled thoughts.

"I'm sure you can repay me another time," Chuck smiled, not one to simply say you're welcome. Just then he felt his phone vibrate. He'd switched it off at his arrival, hoping to avoid everyone, everything, and gossip girl; though with Serena being his target, the gossip site would be the closest thing he had to a trail.

"Bass?" Blair spoke before he could even answer. She wasn't going to let him disappear again. She said she'd fight, so there she was, calling a man who hadn't bothered telling her he was changing hotels the morning after.

"Blair," he sighed. He didn't exactly know what to do. Last night, could have been a fluke. Her being desperate to have someone keep her company. Serena being gone asserted that thought.

"Where are you?" she asked, but could tell from the announcements in the background of his phone call. "Where are you leaving to?"

"I'm going back…"

"Already?" she asked surprised. "You-" before she could finish asking, accusing, or yelling he finished.

"I'm helping Eric find Serena. Come with us," he held his tongue as he asked. It slipped; his mind working on the want to have her, rather than his need to succeed.

She wanted to argue, say that she no longer wanted to find Serena. That the blonde girl is no longer her friend. She ruined her life, ruined her chances with Chuck, her friendship with Dan. But this wasn't about Serena, this was about Chuck. Chuck wanting to reunite his family. The family he's been apart of the past few years when Bart left him. The family he's grown to love, and devoted to help.

"The one O'clock?" she asked, but didn't expect a response as she smiled excitedly. She was helping Chuck, maybe not in business matters, but this was as important, if not more.

"I'll book your ticket." He confirmed and hung up as he looked up at the man in the desk, once again hit with regret as he recalled having to fly economy. At least he wasn't going to be the only complaining upper east sider on the flight.

* * *

"Window!" Eric called first, forgetting that this was anything other than a trip with his brother and girlfriend.

"Aisle," Blair called and took her seat next to Eric before Chuck could. They were lucky enough to get three seats close enough to each other, only separated by an aisle and a seat. Blair did not want to spend her flight sitting next to a stranger, and none ever complained of Eric's love for the window seat. It was a nice innocence he had, a child like habit that he wasn't force to grow out of too fast.

Chuck groaned at the idea of having to sit in the middle between two strangers, but simply placed his bag in the overhead compartment before taking his seat.

Moments later a beautiful woman walked over. Chuck, as he typically would, smiled up to her as she checked for her correct seat. She barely glanced up before looking at Chuck and took her seat. "Hi,"

Blair rolled her eyes, wanting to kick the bimbo, and shove those 8inch heels up her ass. No one in their right mind flies with 8 inch heels, let alone fake ones. The 'Prado' on the sole was more than enough to tell.

Chuck caught sight of Blair's jealousy, and part of him wanted to play this game, see what she'd do. "I'm Ch-"

"Excuse me" a large man interrupted. "Miss, you seem to have taken my seat?" the gentleman smiled and showed her his ticket.

Both Blair and Eric couldn't help their stifled laughs, as the woman looked at her ticket realizing she was 28D rather than 20D. She apologized, waved bye to Chuck and walked back a few aisles to her correct seat, where another man stood up and helped her place her bags overhead before sitting down to start talking to her.

"I hate coach," Chuck grumbled as the other man wore his headphones.

"I'm actually starting to enjoy it," Blair commented mostly to Eric as they munched on the mini pretzels like popcorn to the Chuck 9 - hour Special.


End file.
